


Going the Same Place

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're going the same place. We can give you a ride."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going the Same Place

"Well fuck you too!" Gabe snapped his phone shut and kicked the wall. Motherfucking assholes.

"Problem?" Mike Carden was leaning against a wall, one leg bent at the knee, sole of his foot on the wall, cigarette in one hand and a beer in the other.

"My fucking band. They took off without me." Gabe wavered, but didn't ask if he could have some of the beer. Everything was falling apart around him, but he was still hanging on to at least some of his ideals.

"We're going the same place. We can give you a ride."

"You sure your band won't mind?"

"Dude," Mike said with a grin, "you're _Gabe Saporta of Midtown_. Bill wants to have your babies."

Gabe leaned on the wall next to him. "That why he can barely finish a sentence?"

"He stutters." Mike peered at him in the gloom of the streetlights. "Probably doesn't want you to know."

"And you? I don't think I've ever heard you say more than two words at a time."

Mike lifted his beer to his mouth before answering. "We've only been on tour for a week. Haven't had that much to say."

"That mean you don't want to have my babies?"

Mike laughed, then coughed and dropped his cigarette onto the ground. "I never said that. Come on, or they'll leave without us too and then you'll be shit out of luck."


End file.
